Let It Be
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Little Zosia is terrified when she sees a patient, Anya puts her duties aside and Guy is forced to leave his patient. Fluff really :)


Guy and Anya hadn't intended to bring their daughter in in fact it was the last thing they needed, but an emergency had happened and childcare was not available for the night. What else were they supposed to do? A three year old can't look after herself so there was no other option.

"Right you stay put until we're done OK," Guy ordered as he took off her coat and sat her on the sofa, "Do you need the toilet before we go?"

"No," Zosia lied but she had a feeling her dad was hoping for her to say no, so she lied.

"You sure?" Anya double checked and Zosia nodded, "Do you want your lamb?"

"Yeah," Zosia answered and Anya gave it to her, before getting out her pyjamas. Zosia hugged her and observed the office, despite being in here a few times it was the first time she'd be staying here and it was scary especially as she was going to be alone, "Do I have a blanket?"

"Course you do," Anya reassured and Zosia shivered, "You cold?" Zosia nodded and Anya got her jacket out so she could wear it over pyjamas, "Arms up," Anya ordered and Zosia obeyed. Two minutes later Zosia was in her pyjamas with her jacket on over the top and laid down on the sofa, "We'll check on you when we can OK," Anya knelt down and Zosia nodded, "Now you must not leave this office understand?"

"Yes mama," Zosia answered and Anya kissed her head, "Will daddy say night?" Zosia hoped and Guy walked over.

"I have to go so I'll say night quickly," Guy kissed Zosia quickly and then rushed out, Zosia held her lamb closer getting more nervous by the minute that she was going to be left alone.

"I've got to go now baby...I'll come check on you soon," Anya reassured and she hugged and kissed Zosia goodnight, then tucked her in before walking over to the lights, "Do you want the lights on or off?"

"On," Zosia answered and then Anya reluctantly left breathing out as she shut the door, Zosia held her lamb tighter and tried to get comfy but the sofa was not her bed, the office was not her room and she was not at home.

Anya walked over to the nurses station and joined Colette and Jenny, along with Jamie and Emily two other nurses. She loved knowing they were there as Jenny understood with having Luke, and it was pot luck that Zosia liked Colette and that Colette despite her lack of maternal instinct she got on with Zosia and a few times offered to look after her,

"Did you find chilcare?" Jenny asked curiously.

"You can't tell anyone...she's in Guy's office," Anya whispered and Jenny and Colette looked at her asif she'd just joked about a patient dying.

"Anya," Jenny said worried and Anya folded her arms, "What if she runs off? Or needs the toilet?"

"We've told her to stay put she's a good kid," Anya said though she was worried especially since Zosia was at a clingy stage.

"You sure?" Colette questioned and Anya nodded, "Well here's our patient list."

"Last time I checked Nurse Sheward I was Director of Nursing," Anya took the list and observed it,

"Right Jenny I want you to change the dressing of Mrs Faulton, then Emily please can you tend to Mr Kick, Jamie an interesting one for you, suture Mr Henry's lacerations to his face and ankle and Colette ten minute obs for Mr Riley," Anya ordered and all the nurses nodded.

"Can't I have something a bit more interesting?" Colette asked.

"Not today sorry," Anya then went to her patient which was a...child, uh oh and now she was feeling worse, if she's able to look after someone else's child why can't she look after her own?

"Uh oh," Jamie said to Jenny as she had the suture kit, and he needed it. Jenny turned her head.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" Jenny asked and Jamie nodded, "I hope."

Zosia was still trying to get comfortable, truth was she really needed the toilet but she was supposed to stay in the office. She knew she'd be in trouble if she wet the bed and she'd be in trouble for leaving the office but if she didn't go to the toilet she'd wet the bed and that was something she didn't want to do. She learnt from her dad that rules are meant to be broken, but her mama told her otherwise and she was so confused did she listen to her mummy or daddy? She was more scared of getting in trouble with her dad than her mum, so she did what her dad told her, rules are meant to be broken. She got off the sofa and took her lamb with her and walked to the door, reaching up to open the door. Then stepped onto the ward which was busy but she stepped out at an unfortunate time as a patient who was just bought in; his skin had been burnt severely, his hand was missing, he was coughing with breathlessness. Zosia froze and shook with fear before, "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed and lost control of her bladder and a puddle formed below her. She then felt herself being picked up.

"I told you stay in the office!" Anya shouted out of fear for her daughter and Zosia cried harder, "Jest OK cii, to OK, tu mumia," Anya soothed quietly and Zosia carried on crying.

"Is she OK?!" Colette dashed over after finishing observation for the first ten minutes, "What happened?!" Zosia was inconsolable she couldn't get the image out of her head and held on tight to her mother.

"I'm sorry," she choked out and Anya walked into Guy's office and Colette followed, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Colette tried to help and Zosia was still breathing in and out heavily,

"Shall I get Guy?"

"No," Anya snapped and Colette frowned, "Sorry...oh this is not good," Anya said as Zosia then started to calm down, "I told you to stay in here for a reason Zosia."

"I'm sorry," Zosia repeated and Anya then put her down on the floor and she then knelt down, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Anya hugged her and Zosia released more tears, "Shall we get you into fresh pyjamas?" Zosia nodded and clung onto her lamb.

"What are you going to do?" Colette asked and Anya picked Zosia back up putting her onto her hip, "You've got a patient."

"I have no idea," Anya admitted and Colette sighed, "What?"

"How can you treat a patient, as well as look after your daughter who is...traumatised?" Colette asked and Anya sighed, "You're not Super Mum."

"Then tell me Colette what do I do?" Anya asked and Colette shrugged, "I'm so dead."

"Then tell Guy...I'm sorry but he'll find out via gossip," Colette felt bad for being so uncaring but this was not an ideal situation for anyone.

Guy walked into the cafe and ordered a double shot expresso he was due in theatre in about half and hour and needed an energy boost,

"Have you heard Selfie's wee lass?" Guy recognised the Scottish accent and he pretended to not listen, but he was listening very carefully.

"No what happened?" the woman sat across asked and Guy then felt his heart rate increase.

"According to Mike the porter...she completely freaked, wet herself and it was lucky that Anya was near...else she probably would've bolted."

"Scrap that," Guy ordered and he then ran up the stairs and nearly crashed into a porter with a supply trolley, and then raced up the second lot before rushing to the nurses station.

"If you're looking for Anya, your office," Jenny then picked up the phone and began to phone another ward, "Stand down on Guy hunt."

Guy stormed into his office finding Colette and Anya looking tense and Zosia was crying and shaking, "What the hell happened?" he asked and Anya shot a glare at Colette, "Well? Why is our daughter crying and shaking...and why did I hear via some gossiping HCAs that Zosia apparently has wet herself, freaked out and if you hadn't been there she would've bolted?!" he shouted he was angry as he should've been told, especially since it involved his daughter, "Well?!"

"Stop shouting," Zosia said as she cried more, "Stop," she hid her head into her mother's neck.

"She let herself out of here, I don't know why yet I haven't asked but she saw a patient who's been severely burnt and she freaked," Anya answered and gave Colette a sorry look, as she had jumped to conclusions though thinking now she had been with her since Zosia freaked and it didn't make sense, "OK that's all," Anya sat down on the sofa and tried to at least get Zosia calm,

"So what's the plan? Because I have none."

"I'm sorry?" Guy asked confused and Anya sighed, "I have fifteen minutes until theatre."

"And I need to do obs," Colette walked out leaving Guy and Anya to sort things out, it was an awkward silence.

"What's happened?" Jenny asked as Colette approached.

Guy sighed as he stood by the door, "Zosia there's a reason we say 'stay inside the office!' If the CEO had walked onto the ward and you were there we would've have got in so much trouble," as Guy shouted Zosia burst into tears again,

"We say it because also situations like that can happen! OK I do not have the time to say to the CEO 'Sorry my daughter is disobedient!' so when we say you stay in here we say it because we mean it!" Guy watched as Zosia knew she had done wrong and he then nodded, "Get something sorted as I'm due in theatre and pray that she doesn't do it again!" Guy stormed out and sighed heavily, "Yes I'm coming!" he shouted to a theatre nurse who then jumped and ran.

"And that did not go well," Jenny said and Colette nodded,

"Well what are they going to do?" "How should I know?" Colette asked and Jenny shrugged, "All I know is...that if they get caught they're going to be given more than a slap on the wrist."

Guy walked down into theatre where he was stopped by Kevin Benson, "Head of Neuro...abandons his duties to play super dad."

"What?" Guy asked.

"Why is she here?" Kevin asked and Guy said nothing, "Guy?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why is Zosia here?"

"Emergency, both myself and Anya were needed, childcare was not available and we can't exactly leave a three year old by herself," Guy answered and Kevin sighed, "What? Oh give me a break Kevin you told me to step up and be a father, I've done that...we don't all have the advantage of parents being near."

"Well you would if you hadn't had that row with your dad," Kevin then stepped back as Guy threw him a death stare, "Sorry...if you're having trouble admit it!"

"We are not having trouble," Guy said defensively and Kevin folded his arms.

"How many times have you brought Zosia in? Since the day of her birth," Kevin asked and Guy said nothing, "Look I know work is important to you...but you're both Head of Neuro and Anya's Director of Nursing...either you two get help with childcare or you or Anya step down!" Kevin ordered and Guy walked away.

Colette walked into the office and smiled, "Right...Mr Riley is being treated by Doctor McDonald now...and it seems we're not getting many admissions...I don't even know why they called it an emergency," Colette admitted and Anya smiled, "How is she?"

"Uncomfortable, scared, god knows," Anya answered and she then felt Zosia pull away, "You OK?"

"It hurts," Zosia said and Anya looked confused. "What hurts?" Anya asked.

"There," Zosia pointed to her inner thighs, Anya remembered that she hadn't got Zosia changed and obviously she had been getting a rash.

"Right shall we get you in fresh pyjamas?" Anya put Zosia on the floor and Zosia nodded, "OK."

"Do you want a drink?" Colette asked she guessed after all the crying, she would probably be thirsty.

"Water," Zosia answered and Colette then walked out and Anya then got out a spare pair of pyjamas, "I'm sorry...even daddy's mad at me," Zosia rubbed her eyes and tears dropped onto her balled up fist.

"Shh," Anya tried to calm her and Zosia then burst into tears again,

"You're tired aren't you?"

"No," she lied but the yawn clarified she was in fact tired, "I'm not."

"Yes you are...you've caused more trouble than you're worth missy," Anya said and Zosia smiled, "Right...I'll get you settled OK."

"Why was that person like he was?" Zosia asked and Anya didn't want to answer that, as she was scared she'd upset her further, "Why?"

"Because he was hurt," Anya said and Zosia looked worried, "OK that's all," Anya lied and Zosia hugged her mother, "Don't worry."

l"What if...what if the person who hurted the person comes here and hurt the people?! What if daddy gets hurted?" Zosia began to breathe in and out heavily and Anya held her tight, "Daddy...where is he?!" Colette came back in and looked confused,

"Your dad's in theatre," Colette answered but Zosia then cried again,

"What happened?"

"I can't leave her like this," Anya said and Colette knelt down to Zosia's level, "Baby calm down...she's scared the person who hurt the person of the patient she saw, will come and hurt us," Anya rubbed Zosia's back and tried to calm her, "Right...we're getting you into pyjamas."

"I want daddy," Zosia said and Anya pulled away and looked at Zosia, "I want daddy...I want daddy!"

"Zosia!" Anya shouted and Zosia cried again, "I'm going to get him...Kevin can take over..."

"Anya," Colette couldn't be left with Zosia but she had no choice as Anya left, "Get undressed and in pyjamas and I'll try and get you settled." Zosia got undressed and Colette helped her into fresh underwear, pyjama top and pyjama bottoms,

"I want daddy," Zosia said and Colette lifted her up and laid her down on the sofa, "Can you get daddy?"

"There's your lamb," Colette gave the toy to her and Zosia held it tight, "What you saw Zosia...was something you were unfortunate to see...OK...no one is going to hurt anyone love...OK," Colette took her hand and Zosia turned to face her, "What you need to is think about tomorrow."

"Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone," Zosia sang the Fleetwood Mac song and Colette smiled.

"Yeah...OK...so you think about what tomorrow will bring," Colette said and Zosia still looked wide awake, "Do you want some of your water?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded.

...

"I can take over," Kevin suggested and Guy sighed, "If she wants you."

"You know what Benson...I've just about had enough of you telling me how to raise my own child!" Guy shouted and Benson sighed, "I'm late."

"Your daughter needs you!" Kevin shouted and Guy felt his temperature rising, "You need to go...she needs you."

"Fine have it both your ways! Just hope I don't end up in front of the bloody GMC!" Guy stormed out and Anya and Kevin both sighed.

"Don't mess this up...else he will kill you," Anya then walked away and then followed after Guy.

...

"Ah yes because she looks so traumatised!" Guy shouted as he stormed into his office, "So I give my patient to Benson...because my daughter who looks less than traumatised apparently is scared that I will be hurt by some person...so...was this some plan to get me out of theatre? Has there even a patient who scared her?!" Guy was raging as he had just given Benson what wanted and that was annoying, but as he felt his anger subsiding and he looked at Zosia, she was shaking and looked terrified, "Zosia...I'm sorry," Guy walked over and Colette moved away, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," she cried and sat up, "I'm sorry...I'm not lying...I did see someone...daddy," the she felt her dad's arms around her and she calmed down a little, "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry Zoshie...I shouldn't have shouted at you," Guy admitted and then he pulled away, "OK...and you've got nothing to be sorry about OK."

"OK," Zosia said and she then laid down, "The...person-"

"I want you to think about something else OK...think about something else," Guy said and Zosia thought,

"What you thinking about?"

"I can't stop thinking about all the blood," Zosia admitted, "It was scawey."

"I know but...think of something else OK."

"The song Let It Be," Zosia said and Anya smiled she liked that song and had sang it a couple of times.

"I like it," Zosia said and then she cuddled her lamb, "Sing it to me."

Colette and Anya exchanged looks they couldn't imagine him singing, especially a song like that,

"Zosia," Guy said and he then saw the look on her face and he then gave in, "Alright...I'll do it."

Zosia smiled and tried to get comfy, "Thank you."

"OK...When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be," Guy watched as Zosia eyes closed and he looked at Anya who was smiling and Colette looked quite amused, "You never saw that."

"Of course not," Anya smiled and Colette smiled next to her "You're Mr Self not a big softie," Anya joked and Guy then stood up, "If Kevin says anything I'll put him straight." "Oh we know you will," Colette joked and Anya looked at her disapproving. Then the door opened,

"Shh!"

"Sorry," Emily said and she stepped in,

"O'Malley cat is here."

"Oh give me strength," Anya and Colette said together, "Hopefully if we keep away she may self combust," Colette joked, "What does she want anyway?"

"Send her in...you two are going to make up with her," Guy ordered and Anya glared, "Glare at me all you want...you're working with her...whether you like it or not."

A/N: Well I've had this idea for a while snd thanks to ChasingRainbows90 and Pianoninja who have helped me with this :) xxx sorry it it's rubbish but I had to get it down


End file.
